Sueños que se hicieron realidad
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Los sueños de Hinata la llevan a la escena de la pelea entre Sasuke e Itachi antes que Akatsuki llegue a ellos y le da a cierto Uchiha la oportunidad de cambiar su destino. Ambientado en el marco de la persecución a Itachi (capitulo 394 del manga) Itachi / Hinata / Neji / Tenten /Sasuke / OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores, seguro pensaran que estoy un poco loca por tener tantos fics comenzados y ninguno por concluir pero tengo un severo caso de falta de inspiración, prometo que en cuanto la condenada regrese actualizare todos mis fics.

Los personajes no son mios, son de Kishimoto y la historia...esa tampoco me pertenece, esa es de la maravillosa escritora **Darth Taisha **quien me concedió autorización para traducir este hermoso fic,

**CHAPTER I**

Al despertar en medio de la noche, el corazón de Hinata estaba acelerado. Había estado soñando el mismo sueño cada noche los últimos tres meses. En el se podía a ver a Sasuke Uchiha y otra persona con ropas de Akatsuki que se le parecía mucho. Después de hacer algunas investigaciones, se enteró que era Itachi Uchiha, su hermano mayor. Estaban luchando en la cima de una colina, pero no una ordinaria cima de colina o montaña, parecía una especie de fortaleza construida en las colinas. Su lucha tampoco era un amistoso entre hermanos, parecía muy brutal y a muerte.

Ella nunca podía oír lo que decían el uno al otro, solo sentía ese anhelo de urgencia de que había algo que necesitaba hacer. Como pasaban los días, la sensación se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Después de todos estos meses de tener el mismo sueño una y otra vez, Hinata sintió que estaba mas cerca de entender porque los tiene. Ella suspiró con frustración antes de rezar en silencio para sis misma "Kami por favor muéstrame como ayudarlos"

Unas semanas mas tarde Hinata estaba en una misión con un equipo grande con el objetivo de encontrar a Itachi o Sasuke Uchiha o a ambos. Ella sabia que los sueños estaban relacionados con esa misión, eso tenia que ser. Estaba acompañada por Yamato, Naruto y también por uno de los mejores perros ninjas de Kakashi.

Mientras ella estaba fuera de misión, había estado constantemente explorando todo lo que pudo del paisaje con su Byakugan. Ella estaba tratando de encontrar la colina donde sabia se llevaría a cabo la pelea. A pesar de que no había encontrado nada todavía, ella podía decir por el terreno a su alrededor que estaban cerca. Naruto y Yamato nunca supieron lo que estaba haciendo, solo pensaban que estaba explorando la zona por motivos de reconocimiento.

Mas tarde en la noche Hinata decidió hablar con Naruto y contarle de sus sueños. Si iba a hacer algo para ayudar a Sasuke y a su hermano, obviamente necesitará un poco de ayuda. Se estaban preparando para la cama cuando ella se armo de valor y le preguntó si podían hablar.

Naruto le sonrió "claro Hinata" dijo en voz amigable.

Hinata comenzó a caminar lejos del campamento y le hizo señas a Naruto para que la siguiera. Naruto se quedo perplejo pero la siguió de todos modos. Hinata tragó con nerviosismo antes de decirle de su recurrente sueño. Ella cruzó los dedos por detrás de la espalda mientras le decía y esperaba que él no la creyera una lunática.

Naruto la miró sorprendido pero en realidad le creyó. "Hinata ¿ya has visto la cima de la colina?".

Ella negó con la cabeza "yo, um aun no Naruto kun. He estado buscando durante casi todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí".

Naruto le dio una sonrisa arrogante "bueno, no te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudaré".

Hinata le dio una sonrisa tímida. "Gracias Naruto kun" dijo ella con gratitud antes de activar su Byakugan y continuar su búsqueda.

A la tarde siguiente se preparaban para unirse a los demás equipos de búsqueda, cuando volvió a mirar y pensó que encontró la colina. Obligo a su Byakugan para explorar sus limites antes de que finalmente lo reconocio.

Llamó a Naruto a su lado "Naruto kun, me parece que esa es la colina. Solo se que Sasuke kun esta alla"

Él la miró "¿estas segura Hinata?".

Volvió a mirar con ojos firmes. " Si, estoy segura". Había visto las colinas cientos de veces en sus sueños y no tenia ninguna duda que ese era el lugar que había estado buscando.

Sonrió antes de alzar su puño al aire y gritar "Bueno, esta bien, vamos a decirle a Yamato".

Se apresuraron con Yamato quien les creyó y decidió ir con ellos. Él envió al perro ninja para reunirse con los demás y decirles su ubicación. Naruto y Yamato siguieron a Hinata mientras corría rápidamente hacia el este. Mientras se acercaban a la colina, ella fue capaz de ver su chakra bajo tierra.

Ella se volvió hacia sus compañeros. "Los encontré, se encuentran bajo tierra".

Yamato le devolvió la mirada impresionado. "Gran trabajo Hinata".

Un poco de rubor cubrió sus mejilla por la alabanza.

"Si Hinata, eres impresionante" grito Naruto por encima de su bombeo de puños al aire. Su rostro su puso aun mas rojo.

Los llevo a un cerro que estaba al lado de la fortaleza de la colina y se detuvo. Al mirar en la parte superior de la misma, se maravillo de que era exactamente igual a la que había visto en sus sueños. ¡La había encontrado! Usando su Byakugan veía a través de los gruesos muros de la fortaleza a los hermanos involucrados, en una lucha feroz. Solo podía ver su chakra, pero se notaba que no estaban conteniéndose en lo absoluto. Yamato y Naruto no podían ver nada pero confiaron en Hinata cuando ella dijo que podía.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención y es que ella vio una tercera persona allí oculto en una pared y estaba viendo la pelea. _Me pregunto si es miembro de Akatsuki._

De pronto se sorprendieron cuando Sasuke y su hermano explotaron a traves de la tierra y emergieron a la cima de la colina. Los ojos de Naruto y Yamato se agrandaron al ver la pelea. Hinata miro al cielo y vio un chakra oscuro mezclado con las nubes de tormenta.

"Um, Naruto kun levanta la vista por encima de nosotros" le dijo ella nerviosamente mientras le daba un ligero codazo.

Naruto y Yamato miraron por encima de ellos y utilizando rápidamente su jutsu Yamato puso un refugio de madera por encima de ellos.

Todos observaron en estado de shock como el rayo llovió del cielo e incineró la cima de la colina donde Itachi había estado de pie.

"Maldita sea, es seguro que Sasuke es poderoso" dijo Naruto en tono reverente.

Yamato y Hinata sacudieron sus cabezas en acuerdo con los ojos abiertos. Fue aun mas sorprendente cuando Itachi saco su Amaterasu y vieron como las llamas negras estaban en todas partes, quemando todo a su paso mortal.

La lucha se prolongo durante algun tiempo y al final se vio asomar a Itachi en frente de Sasuke antes de desplomarse al suelo. Hinata se quedo sin aliento,ya era como su sueño, sabia que tenia que llegar alli rapido.

Sus ojos estaban ansiosos mientras miraba a sus compañeros. "Tenemos que llegar a ellos antes que Akatsuki".

Estando de acuerdo con su evaluación de la situación, Yamato hizo rápidamente un puente de madera sobre el otro lado. Corrían sobre ella hacia los hermanos, cuando vieron el colapso de Sasuke también. Presa del pánico, Naruto comenzó a correr aun mas rápido. Hinata uso su Byakugan y vio a ese tipo espeluznante de las plantas en la pared.

"Yamato hay alguien en la pared, hay que asegurarse que no llegue a ellos en primer lugar" dijo ella con urgencia.

Él asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente hizo algunos sellos y un enorme tablón de madera se extendió desde el puño y aplasto la pared. Zetsu parecía un poco aturdido cuando se puso en los escombros.

Naruto convocó rápidamente a sus ranas, Gamakichi y Gamatatsu que rápidamente envolvieron sus largas lenguas alrededor de Sasuke e Itachi antes de tragarlos enteros.

"Ahora deprisa llévenlos a la abuela Tsunade para ser sanados" dijo Naruto con ansiedad.

"Claro Naruto" dijo Gamakichi descaradamente. Gamatatsu se despidió y siguió su camino.

"Buen trabajo Naruto, vamos a ir a buscar a los otros" hablo Yamato con voz aliviada.

Estaban a punto de abandonar la zona cuando los demás los encontraron. Kakashi miro a todos con orgullo.

"Buen trabajo Naruto".

Naruto hizo un gesto hacia Hinata con su mano y le dio la mayor parte del crédito. "ella fue quien los encontró".

Todo el mundo miró a Hinata con sorpresa en sus rostros. Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse y mirar el suelo incomoda. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

A Sakura no le gustaba toda esa atención en Hinata por lo que dijo en voz alta "vamos todos, tenemos que volver e ir a ver a Sasuke".

Todos se miraron y comenzaron a regresar al pueblo.

A lo lejos Tobi miraba y vio a los ninjas de la hoja salir de la zona._ Así que Itachi,parece que fueron capaces de proteger a tu hermano después de todo. No por mucho _pensó amenazadoramente.

¿Y bien" ¿Que les pareció? ¿Merece sus reviews?

Me disculpan por los errores ortográficos y de redacción, es el primer fic que traduzco por lo que les pido me comprendan si encuentran alguna incoherencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que me enamoró desde que lo leí hace unos meses y recuerden los personajes son de Kishimoto y la historia es de **Darth Taisha.**

* * *

CHAPTER II

Tsunade miro al Uchiha mayor en la mesa de operaciones con una expresión preocupada en su rostro _¿como diablos voy a salvar a alguien que esta en tan mal estado? _El chakra del joven que tenia delante era peligrosamente bajo sin mencionar que estaba en una etapa muy avanzada de una enfermedad auntoinmune. Tenia un pulmón colapsado y quemaduras múltiples, abrasiones, laceraciones y sufría una perdida de sangre masiva.

"Shizune" gritó a su ayudante "ven aquí".

Shizune se apresuro "si Tsunade sama".

"Conecta un par de vías, él necesita fluidos y de acuerdo a su registro medico su sangre es tipo AB necesita una transfusión inmediatamente". Tsunade llamó a su otra asistente medico. "Te necesito para comenzar a transferir chakra a su sistema".

La genio medico corrió a su a su gabinete de medicina especial donde guardaba algunos de sus tratamientos medicinales mas valiosos y sacó un frasco de color rojo. Era su cura secreta para enfermedades aparentemente incurables y probablemente era mas precioso que el oro. Ella se acercó y le vertió un poco de liquido en la boca.

"Tienes demasiada información valiosa Itachi Uchiha para dejarte morir" dijo ella al cuerpo inconsciente mientras lo veía de forma automática tragar la medicina y se puso a trabajar en la reparación de su pulmón colapsado.

Tomó varias horas antes que fueran capaces de mantener su condición a un nivel estable.

Tsunade miró a Sizune. "Parece que va a vivir pero ¿te diste cuenta de sus ojos?".

Shizune sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Parece que esta ciego mi señora".

Tsunade estaba de acuerdo con ella pero concentrada frunció el ceño. "Te acuerdas de mi teoría sobre las personas con dojutsus, especialmente el Sharingan?...creo que es tiempo de comprobarlos. Necesito un Hyuuga inmediatamente. Creo que Hinata seria perfecta, ella es capaz de controlar su chakra casi hasta nivel microscópico.

Miró hacia atrás y le hizo señales al miembro ANBU de turno "Busca a Hinata Hyuuga y tráela inmediatamente conmigo" le ordenó antes de caminar para ayudar a Sakura.

Sakura estaba trabajando en Sasuke y había tomado el control completo de su cuidado desde el momento en que habían llegado de vuelta a Konoha.

Los labios de Sakura se apretaron en una linea recta mientras observaba el trabajo medico en su ex-compañero de equipo. "Lo estas haciendo mal! Solo tienes que ir...voy a cuidarlo yo misma" dijo Sakura con irritación mientras agarraba las vendas lejos de sus compañeros de trabajo. El medico rodó los ojos y se alejó.

"Sakura ¿porque no te tomas un descanso? quiero observar a Sasuke yo misma". Le dijo la Hokage con firmeza. Al principio Sakura dudaba porque no quería dejar a Sasuke ni un minuto pero sabia que no podía desobedecer a su jefa.

"Si señora, volveré dentro de media hora" dijo con un suspiro mientras miraba con nostalgia a Sasuke y salio de la habitación.

Hinata esta en su casa disfrutando de un baño caliente antes de acostarse a dormir cuando uno de los miembros del bouke le dijo que un miembro de ANBU la esperaba en el vestíbulo. Hinata se apresuro a salir de la bañera y se vistió antes de salir escaleras abajo hacia el área de espera.

"Hinata Hyuuga la Hokage necesita verte en el hospital de inmediato", le dijo con una voz demasiado eficiente.

Hinata miró al gran ninja ANBU y mirando el tatuaje en su brazo pensaba desconcertada _que podía querer de mi la Hokage?_

"Estoy lista para salir ahora" habló por encima de su hombro mientras se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo para ponerse los zapatos.

"Bueno, le informaré que usted va en camino" dijo el ANBU con urgencia antes de disiparse.

Hinata llegó al hospital en tiempo récord y se sorprendió cuando la Hokage la miró con evidente alivio ¡que bueno que ya estas aquí! Necesito que veas algo por mi" dijo ella con voz apresurada mientras la llevaba a la cama de Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata la siguió hasta la mesa del quirófano y vio al hermano de Sasuke casi completamente desnudo excepto por unos pantalones cortos. A pesar de que estaba cubierto de vendas, tuvo que admitir que era un hombre magnifico. Poco a poco comenzó a ruborizarse y trato de hacer que se detenga. La Hokage se inclinó y le susurró.

"Es todo un galán ¿no es cierto?" habló burlándose de ella.

Hinata se puso rojo brillante antes de recuperar rápidamente la compostura. "Lady Hokage que es lo que necesita que haga por usted?" pregunto nerviosamente.

"Necesito que mires los canales de chakra al rededor de sus ojos con tu Byakugan. Tengo una teoría con respecto a las personas con limitaciones avanzadas de linaje como el Sharingan. A lo largo del tiempo con el uso excesivo los canales de chakra detrás de los ojos se bloquean lo que resulta en ceguera".

Hinata lo miro y sintió lastima _él es tan joven como para ser ciego _pensó Hinata con tristeza.

"Necesito que controles tu chaka lo mas finamente posible y trates de ver el interior de sus canales de chakra detrás de sus ojos. ¿crees que podrías hacerlo?" preguntó la Hokage.

Hinata la miró con determinación, no quería decepcionarla. "Si señora, voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo".

Hinata lo miró y se sintió en parte responsable por su estadía en Konoha y por mantenerle con vida. Ella solo sabia que tenía que ayudarlo.

"Byakugan" activó su linea sucesoria. Convocó todo su control y se concentró en los canales de chakra detrás de sus ojos. La joven Hyuuga miró y sus ojos inexpertos le mostraron que no solo los canales están bloqueados, también estaban sellados.

"Um, Lady Hokage parece que los principales canales de chakra de sus ojos están bloqueados pero parece que también están sellados. ¿es posible que se pudo haberse sellado de alguna manera antes de colapsar? Preguntó Hinata con una mirada de asombro en sus ojos.

Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras consideraba la posibilidad. Ella miró al miembro de ANBU a través de la habitación "tu"lo señaló y pidió "ve con Kakashi y dile que tengo que verlo lo antes posible".

Hinata observó como el miembro de ANBU desapareció por la parte inferior de la planta.

"Hinata mientras esperamos a Kakashi, necesito tu ayuda para desbloquea sus canales de chakra. Voy a necesitar que vigiles mientras yo los desbloqueo y así el chakra fluya libremente hacia sus ojos. Dijo la Hokage de forma que lo hacia parecer fácil.

Interiormente Hinata tembló ¿_que pasa si lo desordenamos o lo que es peor terminamos haciéndole mas daño? _Pensó mientras comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Se obligó a calmarse, después de todo la Hokage le estaba pidiendo ayuda y parecía confiar en sus habilidades.

"Um, bueno...¿que necesita que haga? Preguntó nerviosamente.

"Solo tienes que utilizar tu Byakugan para ver si el chakra que estoy insertando va en medio de los canales". Tsunade le dijo pacientemente.

Hinata respiró hondo antes de responderle. "Si señora, creo que puedo hacerlo".

El procedimiento duró una hora y al final de la misma la Hokage estaba satisfecha por todo lo que lograron. Hinata comprobó detrás de sus ojos y parecía que los canales ya no estaban bloqueados.

"Por lo que pude ver los canales detrás de sus ojos están limpios". Dijo Hinata co voz aliviada.

Kakashi entró casualmente leyendo su libro naranja. "¡Yo! ¿Me necesita para algo?".

"Necesito que utilices tu Sharingan y trates de quitar el sello de sus ojos. Hinata los chequeo con su Byakugan y piensa que pudo haberlos sellado con el fin de encerrar sus ojos justo antes de derrumbarse".

Kakashi removió su mascara por encima de su ojo y miro a Itachi con su Sharingan. "Hinata tiene razón, se realizó un fuinjutsu en si mismo". Dijo en un tono con un poco de admiración. Quedó impresionado de que alguien con su nivel de agotamiento pudiera haber realizado un jutsu de nivel tan alto justo antes de derrumbarse.

"Voy a ver si puedo liberarlo" dijo antes de realizar rápidamente una serie de sellos de mano y diciendo "liberación fuinjutsu". Al mismo tiempo puso sus manos con los dedos distribuidos en los ojos de Itachi. Después de unos momentos observaron como el sello apareció y comenzó a disiparse.

Hinata miró con su Byakugan y pudo observar el sello despareciendo por si solo.

"Lo hizo Kakashi sensei" dijo Hinata con voz aliviada pero feliz cuando bajó la mirada hacia el hermano de Sasuke.

Momentos mas tarde vieron como sus incoloras pupilas blancas regresaban a su habitual color ónix. Tsunade estaba encantada porque su teoría había resultado cierta. Había una sonrisa de autosuficiencia tirando de sus labios mientras le ponía una venda sobre los ojos y le indicaba a dos médicos que lo llevasen a la sala de recuperación.

"Vamos Kakashi, esto merece un trago...que tu compraras" dijo en ambiente de celebración. Los hombros de Kakashi se desplomaron y poniendo su libro a un lado comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de salir la Hokage se volvió y miró a Hinata con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hinata puedes irte a casa ahora, vuelve en la mañana con el informe listo. Estoy _muy interesada _en tu parte de la misión" dijo Tsunade misteriosamente .

"Si Lady Hokage lo tendré listo. Respondió Hinata obedientemente antes de salir e irse a su casa. Un ceño se cernía sobre su frente mientras consideraba como escribir su informe sin sonar como una especie de monstruo mítico.

* * *

Perdonen los errores tanto ortográficos como de redacción.

Les agradezco a **Invader Zam, Antoinette Gray y **por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

No saben lo emocionada que estoy de que les haya gustado le historia, solo dos capítulos y ya hay mas de 10 reviews, por eso quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores que leyeron y dejaron su valioso comentario. Ahora bien, para aclarar una duda, **NO HABRA **Sasusaku, quienes leen mis historias saben que no me gusta esa pareja y ciertamente este fic no es mio, bueno, les digo que a la autora tampoco le gusta, así que no se preocupen. La pareja de Sasuke sera...después lo sabrán.

* * *

_**Bla bla bla **_**pensamientos.**

"**Bla bla bla" hablan.**

Recuerden que los personajes no son míos sino de Kishimoto, de lo contrario Itachi nunca hubiese muerto. La historia tampoco es mía, es de la maravillosa escritora Darth Taisha quien amablemente concedió su permiso para traducir tan maravilloso fanfic.

Aclarando sus dudas y la autoría del fic, los dejo leer ahora si.

* * *

CHAPTER III

Sentada en su escritorio a la mañana siguiente la Hokage estaba mirando los archivos de Itachi Uchiha.

"Hmm, capitán ANBU a los 13 años" dijo impresionada en voz alta y enarcó una ceja. Ella cerro los ojos como si un dolor sordo pasara por ellos. Su cabeza la estaba matando puesto que lucía una resaca masiva.

_Fue __divertido _pensó con una sonrisa. Ayer por la noche mientras ella y Kakashi tomaban una bebida algunos otros jounin se les unieron. Una risa divertida escapó de su boca al recordar el concurso de karaoke borracho que Gai, Shizune y Anko tenían. Ella gimió y se llevó una mano a la frente.

Tsunade miro hacia arriba cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y vio a Shizune caminar hacia ella y notó un poco resentida que su asistente parecía tan normal como siempre.

"Buenos días" saludó a su jefa con alegría.

Tsunade hizo una mueca ante su fuerte voz. "¿Porque estas tan alegre?".

Shizune se sonrojó...Um, no hay razón mi señora".

La Hokage miró a su asistente con astucia "si mal no recuerdo Kakashi caminó temprano hacia tu casa"

Shizune se sonrojó aun mas profundo y miró hacia la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa. "Si, lo hizo" dijo casi soñando.

Tsunade sonrió mientras la observaba _interesante._ "Ay" dijo mientras el dolor laceraba su cabeza. "Shizune ve a buscarme algo para la resaca y también una taza de te para ti".

Luego que Shizune se fuera ella estaba mirando por encima de su escritorio y disfrutando del silencio hasta que la bendita puerta fue abierta de golpe y repentinamente Naruto irrumpió a través de ella.

"Aquí esta mi informe abuela", dijo en voz alta mientras colocaba su informe mal escrito sobre su escritorio.

Tsunade se estremeció de nuevo y miró al ninja rubio con ojos hostiles. "Fuera-de-aquí-AHORA".

Naruto la miró sorprendido de lo enojada que estaba. "Joder, ¿Cual es tu problema?.

Su cabeza la estaba matando por lo que hizo una mueca y le señaló con firmeza hacia la puerta. Empezó a salir justo cuando Hinata estaba a punto de entrar. Él puso las manos en sus hombros para evitar chocar contra ella.

"Oh" chilló Hinata y se sorprendió al ver sus azules ojos tan cerca de ella.

"Hinata ¡lo siento!" Naruto se disculpó antes de inclinarse y susurrar "Cuidado con la abuela, esta de mal humor hoy", le aconsejó.

Hinata se sonrojó por su proximidad y asintió.

"B- bien Naruto kun".

Naruto sonrió, ajeno a lo que sentía por él, antes de dejarla y salir de la oficina.

"Ah Hinata, me trajiste tu informe. Después de leer el de los otros, tengo curiosidad de leer tu versión" dijo la Hokage y comenzó a leer con evidente interés, su vos distraída le indico irse y volver mas tarde.

"Si Lady Hokage" dijo conteniendo una sonrisa.

Shizune volvió a entrar en su oficina con una bandeja que contenía una taza de té y un vaso con una sustancia de aspecto putrefacto.

"Aquí tiene, tómelo".

Tsunade hizo una mueca. "¿Que demonios es eso Shizune?".

Su asistente le sonrió mientras le entregaba el vaso. "Es una cura secreta de mi familia para las resacas. Le prometo que hace maravillas".

Tsunade tomó el vaso con recelo y olió el contenido. Los gases tóxicos de la mezcla estaban haciendo mas sensible su mareado estomago. Se pellizcó la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

"Véalo como modo de prueba. Tomé un vaso en la mañana y mírame". Le convenció Shizune.

Tsunade miró a su asistente. _Su belleza la perdió anoche pero mírala ahora. Parece que no tomó nada. _Pensó Tsunade mientras consideraba tomar esa vil cosa.

"Bueno la tomaré" dijo convencida. "Dime que contiene".

"Oh, no quiere saber, confié en mi" dijo Shizune mirando el vaso con una mueca.

Tsunade miro hacia el cristal y respiró hondo. Sostuvo el vaso y tomo la mitad de todo de una vez. A medida que el contenido de el vaso pasaba por su garganta pensaba que era la cosa mas vil que haya probado nunca. Después que se lo tragó comenzó a vomitar y se precipito hacia la puerta del baño.

Shizune le dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como casi hizo lo mismo en la mañana.

Se acercó a la mesa y vio el nombre de él en el archivo. Itachi Uchiha. Leyó impresionada. _Es un shinobi excepcional,_ pensó. "Lastima que sea un asesino" dijo con tristeza en vos alta para si misma. Leyendo un poco mas – jadeo cuando vio una marca de chakra en ella. _Me pregunto si Tsunade lo vio o habrá notado que es _pensó con ironía. Su cabeza giró hacia arriba desde el archivo cuando vio a su jefa regresar a la oficina.

"¿Como se siente?" preguntó con un toque de diversión en su voz.

"Estoy comenzando a sentirme mejor. Esa vil cosa realmente funciona". Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa aliviada mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio.

Shizune señaló la marca de chakra en el archivo "¿sabe que significa ese símbolo?".

Tsunade arrugó la frente y miró a su alrededor mientras trataba de recordar lo que significaba ese símbolo. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento.

"Espera un minuto, lo tengo...significa que tiene un archivo secreto" sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa antes de comenzar a hurgar en su escritorio por la clave. Ella la encontró y la entregó a su asistente.

"Shizune date prisa y tráeme su expediente. Oh y envíame alguien de ANBU de inmediato" dictamino con firmeza a su asistente.

_Itachi Uchiha estoy contenta de haberte mantenido con vida _pensó con curiosidad mientras tomaba un sorbo de té y esperaba a Shizune con el archivo.

* * *

Itachi había estado en un sueño profundo cuando sintió que alguien había entrado a su habitación. Él gruño de dolor cuando sintió un puñetazo en su estomago. El ANBU se burló de él. "Traidor voy a disfrutar viendo a Ibiki interrogarte. Espero te ejecuten" dijo cruelmente antes de abofetear la cara lastimada del ninja. Después de un nuevo golpe al estomago de Itachi se disipa con rabia de la habitación.

Gruñendo Itachi se dio la vuelta con dolor y se agarró el estomago. Todavía estaba tan débil y desorientado que no había manera que pudiera haber luchado. Por un momento se quedó ahí nebuloso con la medicación y se preguntó donde estaba. Un dolor agudo golpeo su estomago, hecho que le advirtió que aun estaba vivo y el olor estéril alrededor indicaba que estaba en un hospital.

Sus manos llegaron lentamente hasta sus ojos y podía sentir que un pesado vendaje los cubría.

¿Que le hicieron a mis ojos? Pensó alarmado cuando abrió los párpados bajo las vendas. Todo pareció borroso un tiempo y luego pensó que podía ver un poco de luz a través del vendaje. Su mente realmente estaba en shock _puedo ver. _Fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de desmayarse del dolor.

La enfermera miró al infame criminal rango S tirado en la cama. Nel estaba revisando sus signos vitales cuando notó el moretón en su mejilla. _Eso no estaba ahí la ultima vez que lo chequee._ Pensó con el ceño fruncido. Ella levantó la bata de hospital y vio los moretones en su estomago. Sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

_ANBU es el único permitido aquí, además del personal de enfermería. _Nel razonó con enojo. Salio de la habitación y cuidó de no decir nada delante de la guardia ANBU fuera de la habitación, mientras utiliza uno de los empleados del hospital para enviar un mensaje de inmediato a la Hokage.

Mientras la Hokage esperaba la vuelta de Shizune leía el informe de la misión de Hinata. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando leyó sobre el sueño recurrente de Hinata .

"Hmmm, interesante", como profesional de medicina y ninja había visto muchas cosas que eran imposibles de explicar. También sabia que Hinata era una chica incapaz de mentir. Si ella dijo que había estado soñando con la pelea de los Uchiha debe ser verdad. Extraño_ parece como si tuviera alguna clase de conexión con uno de ellos _se dijo a si misma mientras trataba de entender el misterio.

Llamaron a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a un miembro del hospital con una nota de Nel, la enfermera que estaba al cuidado de Itachi. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con ira cuando leyó el mensaje. _Esos malditos ANBU._

"Dile a Nel que me haré cargo" dijo con firmeza antes de despedirlo.

Shizune volvió a entrar en la oficina con el archivo secreto. "Aquí esta Tsunade sama".

La Hokage se puso a leer y quedo en estado de shock por su contenido pero lo escondió cuando un ANBU entró a la oficina.

"Voy a ser notificada inmediatamente cundo Itachi Uchiha despierte" dijo ella con ojos duros antes de amenazar. "También si alguien de su departamento lo hiere de nuevo sera castigado severamente. Su departamento tiene el deber de velar por él, evitar que se escape y mantener la gente afuera. Esas son sus únicas funciones en lo que respecta al prisionero. Ahora ve a buscar a Hinata Hyuuga y dile que venga a mi oficina inmediatamente". Le dijo antes de despedirlo deseando que saliera de su vista.

* * *

Su que el capitulo estuvo un poco corto y poco salio de nuestros bellos protagonistas pero no desesperen, ya viene lo mejor, por favor sigan leyendo, no se arrepentirán.

Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos o de redacción presentes en este capítulo, trato de corregirlos todos pero siempre se me pasan algunos.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, tenia planeado esperar unos días antes de actualizar pero no me resistí, este capitulo me encanta, luego de leerlo creo que también a ustedes les encantara, por lo menos eso espero, aun no hay mucha interacción entre ellos pero para el próximo ya Itachi despierta de una vez. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews, les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y a la espera de otros mas.

* * *

Los personajes son de Kishimoto y la historia es de Darth Taisha quien amablemente dio autorización de traducir su fic al español.

_Bla bla bla- piensan._

_Bla bla bla- sueños de Hinata._

"Bla bla bla" conversan

* * *

CHAPTER IV

Trabajando en su jardín podando los rosales, Hinata bostezó levemente porque se levantó muy temprano a terminar el informe de la misión para la Hokage. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo con un leve sonrojo al recordar lo que había escrito en el informe.

_Ella __pensará __que __estoy __loca __cuando __lea __la __parte __de __mis __sueños._Pensó incomoda la Hyuuga. Ella también tenia otro motivo para estar somnolienta. Ayer por la noche luego de regresar a casa había tenido otra especie de sueño...

_Era casi de noche y estaba de pie junto al rio en una zona remota de un campo de entrenamiento. En el sueño Hinata no sabia porque lloraba, ella solo estaba ahí. Se inclinó sobre el lecho del rio y tomo un poco de agua en sus manos para lavar su cara. El agua se sentía fresca sobre sus ojos hinchados. Después de secar parcialmente la cara con la manga de su camisa se puso de pie y se volteo. Un jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando vio a alguien de pie justo en frente de ella. Mirando hacia arriba lentamente observó directamente esos fríos ojos ónix. La otra cosa que se dio cuenta sobre él fue que el protector de la frente que llevaba puesto era nuevo y ya no tenía una linea a través de el._

"_¿Porque __estas __aquí __sola?__" __pregunto __con __voz __dura._

"_Um ,__y-__yo __necesitaba __estar __sola__" __respondió __Hinata __nerviosa __mientras __daba __un __paso __hacia_

_atrás.__El __la __miró __con __impaciencia __como __si __fuera __una __idiota._

"_Te __llevaré __a __tu __casa__" __dijo __antes __de __darse __la __vuelta __y __regresar __a __la __ciudad._

_Ella lo miró y lo vio alejarse antes de seguirlo de mala gana. Unos momentos mas tarde ella lo alcanzo y caminaron en silencio. En las afueras del muro del complejo del clan estaba completamente oscuro. Hinata acababa de darle las gracias educadamente cuando sintió sus manos agarrar firmemente sus hombros y vio como bajaba lentamente el rosto hacia ella y la besaba en los labios. Solo duró un segundo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Hinata se quedó allí por un momento en estado de shock cuando ella rozo su boca levemente._

Entonces ella despertó.

Hinata negó con incredulidad. _Ese __sueño __no __puede __ser __como __el __otro.__No __hay __forma __que __algo __así __vaya __a __suceder ,_pensó mientras se sonrojaba con vehemencia. _Probablemente__es__porque__lo__vi__casi__desnudo__anoche._Razonó para si misma tratando de de recobrar la compostura.

"Me gusta Naruto, me gusta Naruto" entonaba en voz alta para si misma en el jardín tratando de hacer que las imágenes de su cabeza desaparezcan.

_Además __probablemente __nunca __vuelva __a __verlo __de __todos __modos. __Él __es __un __poderoso __ninja __criminal __y __lo __mas __probable __es __que __lo __encierren __al __salir __del __hospital,_ razonó para si misma antes que un nuevo pensamiento desconcertante entrara a su cerebro...¿_porque __llevaba __un __nuevo __protector __de __frente __en __el __sueño?._

Esos pensamientos desconcertantes dominaron su mente hasta casi haber terminado de trabajar en el jardín y uno de los miembros del bouke venia por ella.

"Hinata sama un miembro de ANBU en la puerta dice que usted debe ver a la Hokage de inmediato" le dijo él con una reverencia.

"Gracias, dile que iré tan pronto como sea posible" le dijo antes de irse.

_Me __pregunto __si __ella __quiere __hablar __conmigo __acerca __del __informe._Pensó antes de entrar a la casa para lavarse las manos y asearse.

* * *

Hinata llamó tímidamente a la puerta de la Hokage.

"Entra" oyó una voz decir.

Al abrir la puerta lentamente entró a la oficina y se inclinó respetuosamente a modo de saludo. "Lady Hokage ¿quería verme?".

"Ah si, toma asiento Hinata. Tengo una misión para ti". Dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa en los labios mientras estudiaba a la joven ninja que tenia delante. "He leído tu informe Hinata, me parece...interesante".

Hinata se sonrojó y la Hokage la miró especulativamente.

"Independientemente de como los acontecimientos ocurrieron en esta misión nadie puede negar que los has encontrado, y Konoha se beneficiará de tener a ambos hermanos Uchiha bajo nuestra autoridad otra vez" dijo Tsunade sin pedirle ninguna explicación.

"Lady Hokage ¿que pasará con ellos ahora?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Bueno, no estoy segura Hinata. Tendrán que ser interrogados y dependiendo de su cooperación tomaré mi decisión sobre su futuro", explicó Tsunade.

Hinata miró hacia el suelo _espero __que __no __sea __demasiado __dura __con __él_, se preocupaba por el hermano mayor.

Hinata aquí esta tu tarea...quiero una supervisión minuciosa sobre Itachi Uchiha mientras esta en el hospital. Hemos tenido algunos casos de personas que lo han herido mientras se esta recuperando. Nadie debe acercarse a él sin mi autorización. No dejes a ningún ANBU a solas con él. Puedes descansar únicamente cuando Nel vaya a ver como esta. Ella es la enfermera que descubrió que alguien le estaba haciendo daño. Además quiero ser informada de inmediato cuando se despierte. ¿Alguna pregunta?".

Hinata negó con la cabeza. "No señora".

"Bien, entonces puedes retirarte", dijo Tsunade con firmeza.

Hinata sintió enojo contra esos que dañan a una persona mientras se recuperan en el hospital. Eso la sorprendió y la hizo sentirse protectora, como una gallina cuidando a su polluelo. Pero otra parte de ella estaba confundida en cuanto el porque la eligieron para el trabajo. Después de todo habían otra personas que harían el trabajo mejor de lo que ella podría. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que había algo en la forma como la Hokage la miraba mientras le asignaba la tarea...era casi como si ella pensara..._que __le __gustaba __o __algo __así._

_¡Oh no!_

"No me gusta nadie a excepción de Naruto kun" se recordó con firmeza.

Ahora que se recordaba a si misma cuanto le gustaba se sentía mejor acerca de su asignación. _No __importa __porque __me __eligió __a __mi ,__haré __mi __mejor __esfuerzo._

Cuando llegó a su puerta le mostro al ANBU las ordenes de la Hokage. Bajo sus vigilantes ojos, su lenguaje corporal parecía endurecerse mientras le permitía el acceso a la sala. Hinata miró al hombre que dormía en la cama y sintió compasión por el. Él todavía era muy joven, en sus veinte años había vivido toda una vida. Ella miró su cara y vio el feo moretón en su mejilla.

_Ese __moretón __no __estaba __ahí __cuando __lo __vi __anoche,_ pensó furiosa. Rebuscó en su mochila y encontró un ungüento casero. Después de frotar un poco en sus dedos, aplicó suavemente a su piel. Bajo sus dedos lo sintió tensarse levemente y casi tiro su mano hacia atrás cuando pensó que lo había despertado. Ella lo miró y parecía estar durmiendo todavía, por lo que aplicó un poco mas en su mejilla. Luego de alejar el ungüento, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y por unos momentos ello solo lo observó mientras dormía.

* * *

Itachi sintió que alguien entro a la habitación e inmediatamente se relajó cuando reconoció su chakra. Ella estaba con él ayer en la noche en la sala de operaciones y su presencia había sido un alivio para él. Había algo tranquilizador en ella. Casi se movió cuando sintió que sus dedos tocaban su cara.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido que alguien lo tocara de esa manera. Sus dedos comenzaron a aplicar un poco de ungüento en la mejilla y de alguna manera ayudaron a que el dolor desaparezca. Casi sonrió antes de comenzar a quedarse dormido de nuevo.

* * *

Hinata lo miró y sintió un gran impulso de quitar las vendas de sus ojos. Ella seguía recordando lo caliente que se veían sus ojos justo antes de besarla en el sueño. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando miraba su boca y casi podía sentirla contra la de ella. Poniéndose de pie con rapidez, se alejó y colocó frente a la ventana mientras retorcía sus manos nerviosamente. _¿Que __estoy __haciendo?_ Se preguntó mientas analizaba el porque él la afectaba tanto.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a una enfermera mayor que entraba y se dirigía hacia ella.

"Oh, hola, soy Nel" la saludó la señora con voz cálida.

Hinata se acercó a ella y se inclinó cortésmente. "Encantada de conocerla, soy Hinata Hyuuga, la Hokage me envía para vigilarlo".

La enfermera sonrió "yo no creo que nadie merezca ser tratado así" dijo con los labios apretados ante la idea de lo que había ocurrido antes.

Hinata asintió estando de acuerdo con ella. "Señora, la Hokage me dijo que podía tomar un descanso mientras usted estaba con él ¿cuando quiere que vuelva?".

"¿Porque no vas a cenar y vuelves en cuarenta y cinco minutos? Por cierto ¿ha despertado el paciente mientras has estado aquí?.

"Um, no, no lo ha hecho".

Nel lo miró un poco preocupada "esta bien te veré cuando regreses".

Hinata sonrió agradecida "gracias, volveré pronto".

Hinata se acerco a Ichiraku Ramen con la esperanza de ver a Naruto. Miró a todos los taburetes vacíos y no vio un familiar ninja rubio sentado en ninguno de ellos. _Naruto __no __esta __aquí,_ pensó con tristeza mientras se sentaba en uno de ellos y ordeno al propietario Teuchi un ramen miso. Ella estaba sentada comiendo su ramen cuando finalmente Naruto apareció.

"Hey Naruto" lo saludó alegremente Teuchi, siempre se alegraba de ver a su mejor cliente.

"Dame dos ramen de cerdo viejo" gritó Naruto en voz alta.

Hinata se sonrojó y esperaba que él se sentara a su lado. Su deseo fue concedido cuando le vio la cabeza venir en su dirección.

"Hola Hinata, casi no me doy cuanta que estas aquí, eres muy silenciosa. Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Casi se sintió un poco ofendida pero recordó que Naruto nunca hacia nada de eso, él estaba siendo usualmente muy honesto.

"H- hola Naruto kun ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Preguntó tímidamente.

"Claro ¿como has estado?" preguntó él.

"Bien ¿y tu?"

"Bueno, he estado entrenando..." El siguió y siguió sin parar sobre su formación y las misiones que había hecho en los últimos tiempos. Cuando llegó la comida finalmente pudo responderle a él.

"Ah, eso suena bien Naruto kun" le dijo antes de comenzar de nuevo a comer su comida. _Estoy sentada al lado de Naruto kun comiendo la cena! _Pensó emocionada. Otra voz dentro de su cabeza también le dijo ¿_porque no estoy mas feliz al respecto?_ Decidió ignorara mientras miraba a Naruto y suspiraba.

"Hey Hinata" dijo Naruto mientras la miraba. "Hiciste un gran trabajo en la ultima misión. Probablemente nunca habría llegado a Sasuke si no lo hubieras encontrado primero" le dijo con seriedad, sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas no derramadas.

Hinata estaba completamente sorprendida por su alago. Ella sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y sus ojos comenzaban a retroceder en su cabeza. En el ultimo momento se acordó de su misión. _No debo ser débil _, ella se obligó a si misma mientras se empujaba hacia adelante. Casi metio su cara en el ramen pero valió la pena.

_¡Lo hice, detuve mi desmayo! _Se felicitó a si misma antes de mirar a Naruto ser completamente ignorante de su lucha y volvió a sorber su ramen.

Hinata recordó el tiempo y se dio cuenta que se estaba haciendo mas oscuro.

"Tengo que irme Naruto kun, fue bueno cenar contigo" dijo mientras sentía como sus mejillas se volvían rosadas. Dejó un poco de dinero en el mostrador por su comida antes de darse vuelta para irse.

Naruto tragó una gran bocanada de fideos antes de voltearse y saludarla con la mano. "Nos vemos Hinata" dijo en voz alta antes de volver a comer su ramen.

Hinata se apresuró a regresar a la habitación del Uchiha y vio a la enfermera sentada en la silla junto a su cama. Todavía no podía pensar en _él _por su nombre de pila. Simplemente no era correcto ya que no habían sido presentados formalmente. _Y esta bien soñar con besarlo,_ una voz irónica pasó por su mente. Ella se negó a pensar en la lógica del pensamiento y agradeció a la enfermera por darle un descanso.

"Volveré mas tarde" dijo Nel a Hinata.

Hinata se volvió a sentar en la silla junto a él y sacó algo para leer. _Bien podría encontrar otra cosa que hacer aparte de mirarlo. _Pasando las paginas de su libro sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por la mitad inferior de su rostro antes de detenerse en la boca y quedarse ahí.

_¿Que esta mal conmigo? No debería mirarlo de esa forma, _se reprendió a si misma y deseaba no haber tenido ese sueño nunca.

Ella miró sus manos, vio el anillo en el dedo y contuvo el aliento. Tenia el kanji escarlata en el. _Un anillo de Akatsuki. _Mirándolo ahora en su bata de hospital era difícil imaginar que era parte de esa organización criminal rango S. Su piel aun estaba muy pálida y casi parecía demasiado débil para matar una mosca.

Hinata recordó de nuevo la pelea que tuvo con su hermano y sabía que no era débil. Él la había asustado con lo poderoso que era con esas mortales llamas negras. _Era aterradoramente poderoso _pensó sorprendida cuando ella lo miró.

El calentador se encendió y llevo su atención lejos de él, por lo que levantó su libro y comenzó a leer un poco mas. Después de un tiempo la falta de sueño en los últimos días cobro factura y dentro de poco se quedo dormida. No se dio cuenta que mientras se quedo dormida se había inclinado y apoyó la cabeza en su cama. Muy pronto, empezó a soñar...

* * *

¿Muy corto? Tal vez, me perdonan los errores ortográficos y de redacción, es mi primera traducción y si me equivoco en algo me dicen para no volverlo a hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de Kishimoto y la historia es de Darth Taisha.

_Bla bla bla -_piensan.

_Bla bla bla- sueños de Hinata._

"Bla bla bla" hablan.

* * *

CHAPTER V

Itachi se despertó y se dio cuanta que todavía estaba oscuro afuera porque no era capaz de ver ninguna luz a través de la venda de los ojos. Moviendo su mano un poco hacia el borde de la cama sintió algo así como la seda.

_Alguien __esta __acostado __a __un __lado __de __la __cama, _pensó para si mismo. Cuando él percibió el ligero aroma de lavanda proveniente de su cabello y luego de detectar su chakra , sabia que era la misma chica de anoche. Se preguntó porque estaba en la habitación con él. Estaba seguro de no haberla visto nunca en Konoha cuando vivía ahí.

Hinata despertó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. El sueño parecía tan real que todavía podía sentir el ligero toque de sus labios contra los suyos. Sin embargo al despertar, ella quería mas...mucho mas. Todavía podía sentir sus fuertes manos, ya que la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Suspirando en voz alta, ella abrió los ojos y se horrorizó cuando vio que él tenía la mano envuelta en su cabello. Se sonrojó acaloradamente, Hinata inmediatamente desenredó la mano de su cabello y se incorporó rápidamente. De alguna manera mientras dormía su pie se enredó en la base de la pata de la silla y termino cayendo al lado en el suelo.

"Oomph" respiró con dolor cuando cayó sobre su cadera en el piso. Ella se quedó ahí por un momento y quería morir de vergüenza . _Oh __Kami,__que __esté __durmiendo __todavía, _Hinata oró en silencio.

Sus esperanzas pronto se hicieron pedazos cuando le oyó preguntar en vos seca "¿Estas bien?".

Hinata se sentó y puso su cara roja en sus manos antes de responderle "Estoy bien".

Silenciosamente se levantó del suelo y con cautela se frotó la cadera con la mano. _Probablemente __tendré __un __moretón __mañana _pensó sintiéndose muy tonta.

Hinata se sentó en la silla y lo miró bajo la luz de la luna. Ella casi suspiró de nuevo cuando miró su boca. Ella se sorprendió cuando volvió su cabeza hacia ella.

"¿Porque me miras?" preguntó con voz fría.

Hinata inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana. _¿Como __puede __saber __que __lo __estaba __mirando?__Sus __ojos __están __cubiertos __con __vendas._Pensó ella aun mas desconcertada.

"Lo siento, creo que solo es curiosidad" se disculpó en voz baja.

Él no se molestó en darle una respuesta, solo un suspiro molesto salio de su boca.

Un incomodo silencio impregnaba la habitación mientras Hinata seguía mirando emocionalmente por la ventana. _Mi __sueño __no __puede __hacerse __realidad. __Él __me __odia __y __piensa __que __soy __una __idiota. __Además, __él __no __es __muy __agradable __de __todos __modos, _pensó y quiso salir de la habitación tan pronto como sea posible.

"Tengo sed" oyó su voz ronca.

Hinata vio la jarra de agua en la mesita de noche y vertió un poco en vaso para él. Después de colocar suavemente un brazo bajo la almohada , ella levantó su cabeza y esperó pacientemente a que bebiera tanto como pueda. Su pulso la traicionó y se aceleró al ver lo cerca que estaba de su cara. Después que terminó lo bajó suavemente y dejo el vaso casi vacío cerca de la mesa.

"Gracias" le dijo en voz baja.

Las cejas de Hinata se elevaron un poco cuando vio que podía ser cortés.

"De nada" dijo en voz baja. Acababa de sentarse en su silla cuando Nel entró a la habitación. La enfermera miró a Hinata de forma inquisitiva.

"¿Ha despertado el paciente?".

Hinata asintió. "Si, despertó hace unos momentos" le dijo mientras rápidamente salía de la habitación. Encontró el baño mas cercano y trató de recobrar la compostura.

Mirando su reloj, Hinata vio que era mas de medianoche. Ella se dirigió a la cafetería y agradecía que aun este abierta. Mirando a su alrededor se alegraba que estuviera casi vacío. Después de que le dieran un plato de sopa, ella agarró un rollo y se acercó a la caja para pagar por su comida.

Después que ella se sentó comenzó a calmarse un poco cuando dispuso a comer su comida. Ella estaba tan confundida acerca de el y lo y las reacciones a su alrededor.

_¿Porque __sigo __soñando __con __alguien __como __él?__Él __ni __siquiera __me __gusta._ Pensaba ella mientras recordaba como la atrapó mirándolo. _Probablemente __no __me __gustaría __que __me __miraran ._Hinata admitió siendo justa con ella misma.

_Aun __así_ suspiró ella ,_espero __no __tener __ese __sueño __de __nuevo.¿Porque __no __puedo __soñar __con __Naruto?__Él __es __tan __lindo __con __sus __brillantes __ojos __azules __y __su __cabello __rubio __en __puntas._ Se quejó por dentro. Hinata trató de evocar las mismas emociones que sentía por el Uchiha sobre Naruto pero se sentía plana.

"Todavía me gusta Naruto...mucho" se dijo obstinadamente y se obligó mas en él que un par de ojos ónix y un pecho bellamente esculpido y abdominales.

Hinata respiró hondo y se aclaró la traicionera mente de todas las imágenes mentales de él y trató de concentrarse en su deber.

"La Hokage quería ver al Uchiha tan pronto como despertase" se recordó a si misma en voz baja. Ella decidió ir a ver si aun continuaba despierto antes de ir a notificarle. Acabada su comida, rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Ignorando al miembro ANBU fuera de la puerta, ella paso delante suyo y llamó.

"Adelante" oyó la voz de la enfermera. Hinata abrió lentamente la puerta.

"¿Esta bien si entro?" preguntó en tono vacilante.

"Si, de hecho acabo de terminar de examinarlo" Hinata se acercó a la enfermera, la llevó a un lado y le susurró.

"Debo notificar a la Hokage ahora que él esta despierto".

Nel negó con la cabeza. "Esta durmiendo otra vez. Vamos a esperar hasta mañana, aun esta muy débil".

Hinata lo miró y vio que estaba dormido. No pudo dejar de mirarlo cuando notó que le habían quitado la venda de los ojos. Nel miró a Hinata y sonrió con complicidad.

"Es muy guapo ¿no?" se burlaba de ella.

Hinata se sonrojó y apartó la mirada rápidamente _¿Porque __todo __el __mundo __me __atrapa __mirándolo?_ Pensó disgustada consigo misma. Hinata le sonrió débilmente.

"Um, supongo que si" admitió en voz baja.

Nel se acerco y apagó la luz dejando una pequeña lampara en la esquina.

"Voy para mi casa. Te veré en la mañana". Dijo a Hinata. "Notifica a las enfermeras nocturnas si su situación empeora".

"Si señora, lo haré" le respondió en voz baja y en silencio la despidió. Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó cómodamente.

Suspiró para su adentros mientras miraba la luna llena y las estrellas. _Es __tan __hermosa __esta __noche. _Deseaba estar caminado por ahí y no encerrada en esa sala de hospital.

Itachi movió su cabeza hacia la ventana después que la enfermera lo había dejado. Él había fingido estar dormido para poder escuchar la conversación. _La __Hokage __viene __a __visitarme __mañana._Hizo caso omiso a la parte de su aspecto, dejándolo como una tontería femenina. Lo que realmente quería hacer era probar su visión. Quería asegurarse que sus ojos estuvieran completamente sanos.

Después de todo él era un maestro en la realización de sellos y veía muy difícil que alguien fuera capaz de eliminarlos completamente de sus ojos. Al abrir los ojos lentamente, miró hacia la ventana. Ĺ parpadeo un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz.

Itachi casi sonrió cuando la vio, lo torpe de su pacifico chakra. Su rostro no lo podía ver pero se dio cuenta que tenía un precioso cabello color índigo. El se quedo allí casi hipnotizado viendo como la luna brillaba y le hacia aparecer un halo a su alrededor. Puso los ojos cínicamente al ver lo poético que estaba siendo.

Hinata sintió sus ojos puestos en ella _¿Esta __despierto?__Se __siente __como __si __me __estuviera __viendo._Pensó nerviosamente. Luego de activar en silencio su Byakugan estuvo decepciona porque sus ojos parecían estar cerrados.

Volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia él _solo __un __pequeño __vistazo __para __asegurarme __que __aun __esta __durmiendo. _Hinata no quería sera atrapada mirándolo otra ves, especialmente no por él. Ella abrió los ojos y casi se quedo sin aliento cuando entro en contacto con sus oscuros ojos.

Inmediatamente le dio la espalda para que no viera cuanto le afectaba. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Ella nunca esperó ese impacto al tener contacto visual con sus ojos. Cuando ella lo había mirado sintió esa poderosa conexión entre los dos. _Me __pregunto __si __el __también __lo __sintió, _pensó sintiéndose un poco abrumada. _¿Porque __él __y __no __Naruto?._

Itachi la miró y observó que de alguna manera la había afectado _¿ella tiene miedo de mi? _Se preguntó con irritación al ver lo nerviosa que estaba.

"¿Cual es tu nombre Hyuuga san?" le preguntó sabiendo que era una Hyuuga por sus ojos.

Hinata se giró nerviosamente hacia él y esperaba que su vos no se quebrara.

"Hinata. Fui enviada por la Hokage para velar por usted mientras se recupera". Dijo ella en voz baja alegrándose mucho que su voz le haya salido casi normal.

Su ceja se levantó ligeramente al recordar el incidente con el ANBU en la noche. Le sorprendía que la Hokage le proporcionara protección a un traidor como él.

Itachi miró a su protectora. Estaba agradecido a la Hokage por enviar a alguien silencioso. _Por no hablar de hermosa, _le dijo su mente. Hizo caso omiso de esa tonta voz; tenia otras cosas que tratar en un futuro próximo teniendo en cuanta que en breve seria interrogado. Él también estaba preocupado por su hermano.

Itachi la miró y se dio cuenta que su frente estaba al descubierto.

"¿Es usted la heredera?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Si" Hinata contestó sin volver a mirarlo. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella por lo que corría el riesgo de volver a mirarlo. Desafortunadamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sus ojos se pusieron en contacto.

Él la miró con seriedad "Mi hermano ¿esta bien?". Por un momento le pareció ver una emoción que no supo identificar.

Estaba sorprendida de lo preocupado que estaba por su hermano tomando en cuanta que trataban de matarse el uno al otro hace unos días.

"Él esta bien. Se recupera en una habitación al final del pasillo. Aun no creo que despierte". Le dijo en voz baja.

Hinata pensó haberlo visto sonreír antes de alejarse. Se puso las manos en el estomago al sentir palpitaciones pasar a través de el. Esa sonrisa hizo cosas divertidas en su interior. Ella suspiró profundamente antes de inclinarse y recostarse en el sofá a mirar por la ventana. Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Me disculpan los errores ortográficos que encuentren, a saben, si les gusta la historia, dejen un review, tal vez publique mas a prisa, y si alguno lee mi otro fic "Our love" le informo que ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capitulo, aun la inspiración no vuelve del todo pero les prometo que a la brevedad lo tendrán.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, perdón por la tardanza, aparte de este, también tengo que actualizar mis otras historias que si bien es cierto aún no lo hago, les aseguro que pronto lo haré, ya he avanzado bastante. Perdón por el retraso nuevamente.

Recuerden, los personajes son de Kishimoto y la historia de la grandiosa Darth Taisha.

* * *

CHAPTER VI

Era casi de dia cuando Itachi despertó. Se sentó y abrió lento los ojos sorprendido de la claridad de su visión. No había sido capaz de ver así en años.

_Madara __me __mintió, __me __dijo __que __no__ había __otra __forma __de __curar __mi __ceguera._Pensó furioso por haber sido engañado durante todos esos años. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a la heredera Hyuuga dar un suave suspiro. Itachi la observó durmiendo en el sofá. Vio como la comisura de sus labios se elevó en una sonrisa lenta y su mano se estiró y tocó suavemente su boca. Unos minutos mas tarde ella se acurrucó aun mas en el sofá y él podía oír su suave respiración.

_Ella __debe __estar __soñando, _pensó divertido.

Itachi miró hacia la puerta de baño y trató de determinar si tenía la fuerza suficiente para llegar ahí por su cuenta. Decidió probar. Después de poner poco a poco las piernas en el borde de la cama él se apartó y con lentitud de anciano se puso de pie. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

Hinata miró hacia arriba y su boca formó un "oh" cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba de pie y caminando. Mientras estaba sentada apoyándose en el borde del sofá le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda.

"Estoy bien" respondió obstinadamente, advirtiendo con su voz no discutir con él.

Después de que finalmente usó el baño, Hinata salió de la habitación y encontró a su enfermera.

"Nel, está despierto, correré a la oficina de la Hokage y le haré saber que ya puede verlo".

Nel se volvió hacia ella y le dio las gracias. Hinata salió del hospital y se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, quien estaba de pie frente a su escritorio cuando Hinata entró.

"Lady Hokage él esta despierto. Realmente despertó anoche pero su enfermera decidió que un estaba demasiado débil para verla. Hinata intentó no sonrojarse pero no pudo.

Los agudos ojos de la Hokage repararon en el rubor de la chica. "Hinata ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes que te haga sonrojar? Le preguntó astutamente.

Hinata miró sus manos avergonzada "N-no por supuesto que no" respondió ella con nerviosismo.

Tsunade la miró con atención _parece __que __alguien __esta __enamorado, _pensó con una sonrisa.

Hinata ¿porque no te vas a casa a descansar? Le pediré a Ino que se quede con él hasta después de la cena y entonces podrás encargarte de él hasta mañana. Puedes retirarte" le dijo con firmeza.

Agradecida por el indulto Hinata corrió a su casa y fue directo a la cama. Antes de dormir, ella esperaba no soñar de nuevo con él, ya estaba empezando a molestarla. Odiaba lo irracional de su mente y justo antes de dormirse la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara cuando se enteró que su hermano estaba a salvo le llegó a la mente.

* * *

Itachi despertó tarde en la mañana cuando escuchó un firme golpe en la puerta. Él no respondió pero la persona entró de todos modos. Se incorporó cuando vio que era la Hokage. Tiró de la silla hacia la cama, se sentó y lo miró. _No __es __extraño __que __Hinata __se __sonroje __tan __fácilmente __cuando __se __le __menciona, __es __que __en __realidad __es __un __bombón. __Todas __las __chicas __de __la __aldea __se __volverán __locas __por __él __y __su __hermano. _Pensó divertida.

"Bueno Uchiha, he estado leyendo de ti, el tercer Hokage escribió cosas muy interesantes ¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa y porque no me has contactado antes?" Ella le reprendió.

Él la miró de una manera inalterable. "Nunca planeé revelar mi misión a nadie. Siempre tuve la intención de morir a manos de mi hermano y pasarle mis jutsus. No estoy seguro de como usted nos encontró pero vivir no era parte de mi plan".

La Hokage sonrió sombríamente. "Puedes agradecer a Hinata, fue ella quien los encontró. Con su Byakugan vio donde peleaban y fuimos capaces de llegar a ustedes antes que Akatsuki y traerlos de vuelta", le dijo mirándolo de cerca para ver sus reacciones.

Su rostro permaneció perfectamente tranquilo y distante.

_Es __muy __relajado,_ pensó impresionada.

"Después de llegar aquí casi cumples tu deseo" le dijo con firmeza.

"Porque no me dejó morir? Era todo lo que quería". Le preguntó con frialdad.

"Ustedes son una valiosa fuente de información. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé al principio. Ahora después de leer tu archivo me he encontrado que eres un agente doble leal a Konoha. ¿Es cierto?...¿Sigues fiel a Konoha?" La Hokage preguntó en voz dura.

Itachi la miró son vacilar. "Si...siempre lo he sido".

Ella lo miró y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al mantenerlo con vida.

"Te creo" le dijo ella simplemente basándose en su archivo y en las notas dejadas por su mentor, el tercer Hokage que le tenía confianza a ese joven hombre frente a ella. "Si cooperas con nosotros voy a darle a ti y a tu hermano una segunda oportunidad" le ofreció.

Itachi la miró con atención antes de responder "Voy a cooperar plenamente con usted si promete no dañar a mi hermano" le rogó a ella en secreto.

"Eso dependerá de el, ya luego le hablaré"dijo la Hokage antes de levantarse.

"¿Quien retiró el sello de mis ojos?" le preguntó con voz cansada.

La Hokage estudio curiosa su pregunta.

"Kakashi lo hizo luego de haber sido curado por Hinata y por mi. Ella me guió con su Byakugan mientras quitaba el bloqueo en tus canales de chakra detrás de los ojos" le dijo antes de salir.

"Por lo tanto tengo que darle las gracias por esto también." se dijo Itachi a si mismo antes de irse a dormir.

Itachi se despertó cuando escuchó que alguien entró a la habitación. Él levantó la vista de su cama y vio a una atractiva rubia de unos impresionantes ojos azules.

"Hola soy Ino, la Hokage me ordeno quedarme contigo hoy" dijo ella con coquetería en voz alta. Itachi gimió mentalmente y rápidamente se volvió hacia la pared fingiendo dormir. Él ya no la encontró atractiva.

Hinata se despertó tarde con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, había soñado con él de nuevo. Una largo suspiro frustrado escapó de su boca mientras se preguntaba porque estaba siendo torturada de esta manera. Además de ser su tarea ella no quería tener nada que ver con él. Luego de salir de su cama ella fue su cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor luego de estar limpia y encontrar nueva ropa para vestir, Hinata fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Mientras cocinaba pensaba en Itachi. Ahora que lo conocía suponía que podía llamarlo por su nombre.

_Probablemente __debería __hacer __un __poco __de __comida __para __él, __ya __que __la __del __hospital __es __horrible. _Pensó Hinata preparaba otro bento para él. Miró en el frigorífico y encontró algunas albóndigas gyosa y bolas de arroz del almuerzo de su familia ese día. Ella también llenó un recipiente de te helado para llevarlo mientras esta de guardia en el hospital.

* * *

Itachi se sentó en la cama con una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos. Sentía como su tortura había comenzado. Ino se sentó en la silla de al lado y habló de tantos temas interminables que él veía para arriba incluso tratando de no escuchar. Su paciencia estaba a punto de terminar.

_Si __ella __menciona __su __habilidad __en __la __organización __de __las __flores __una __vez __mas...o __me __pregunta __cual __es __mi __color __favorito __de __nuevo __voy __a__..._pensó para si mismo queriendo decirle lo que podía hacer con esas flores.

Itachi suspiró cuando oyó a alguien llamar a la puerta. Casi la besó cuando vio a su enfermera Nel caminar hacía la habitación.

Ino parecía triste. "Bueno Itachi, supongo que me tengo que ir ahora. Eres un buen verdadero buen oyente. Espero poder volver mañana". Dijo antes de soplar un beso y salir de la habitación.

Itachi miró a Nel "No quiero que ella vuelva" dijo con voz cansada. Ella lo miró y puso una mano en su frente. "Voy a hacérselo saber a la Hokage" le dijo al tiempo que ocultaba su diversión. _Apuesto __que __es __mucho __mejor __tener __a__ Hinata __con __él._Pensó con una sonrisa, su instinto casamentero los apuntaba.

Hinata respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta tenía las manos llenas con su mochila y las cajas de bento. Oyó la voz de Nel cuando le autorizó entrar.

"Hola Nel, traje algo de comida ¿Va a permitirle comer? Preguntó tímidamente después de entrar.

Ella miró con recelo hacía la cama y vio que estaba vacía. Estaba de pie en su bata de hospital mirando por la ventana; ella pudo ver sus calzoncillos a través de la abertura en la parte trasera de la bata. Hinata apartó rápidamente la mirada y la pasó hacia Nel.

Nel le dirigió una mirada divertida. Ella sabía por la Hokage sobre Itachi como agente doble y no se sorprendió al descubrir que no era tan malo como todo el mundo creía. Ella sonrió cuando vio a Hinata mirándole el trasero de nuevo.

"Si Hinata, algo de comida decente sería bueno para él siempre que pueda tolerarlo" dijo la enfermera al dar su aprobación.

Hinata le aseguró que la comida era bastante simple.

"Volveré antes de terminar mi turno para revisarlo". Nel dijo a Itachi antes de salir de la habitación.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que había salido de la habitación antes de mirar a Hinata. Ella rápidamente se alejó se alejó de él a lo que este frunció el ceño. _"¿Porque esta tan nerviosa?". _Se preguntó mientras la miraba.

Itachi se sentó en el sofá y sintió como su estomago comenzaba a hacer ruido. Hinata se sonrojó y le dio unos palillos.

"Espero que le guste el pollo con arroz. Lo hice yo misma" le dijo tímidamente mientras le entregaba el bento.

"Gracias" le dijo en voz baja. Ella se acercó a su mochila y sacó el recipiente de té para luego verter un poco en un vaso y colocarlo al final de la mesa cerca de él.

Itachi abrió la caja y se alegro mucho al ver la variedad de alimentos que contenía su interior. Tomó una bola de arroz con los palillos y le dio un mordisco. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando comprobó lo delicioso que estaba. Se comió la mayor parte de le comida en tiempo récord.

"Estuvo excelente, gracias" le dijo educadamente.

Hinata se sonrojó incomoda y miro al piso. "De nada, algunos de ellos fueron preparados por la cocinera de la familia, yo hice el resto" admitió ella con una suave sonrisa.

El puso la tapa sobre la caja y la deo sobre la mesa para mirarla con seriedad.

"Hyuuga san escuche que usted nos vio a mi hermano y a mi, gracias por salvarlo, yo no quería que Akatsuki llegara hasta él" le dijo en voz baja.

Ella lo miró sorprendida de la sinceridad en su declaración. "Um, de nada" respondió Hinata nerviosa. Ella respiró hondo antes de preguntarle. "¿Y usted esta contento de estar de vuelta?"

Itachi la miró de frente unos instantes antes de responderle. "No me fui de Konoha exactamente bajo las mejores circunstancias" le recordó con frialdad.

"Lo se" dijo suavemente tratando de ocultar la vergüenza en sus ojos.

Hinata lo miró mientras bebía el resto de su té y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño. La conversación había terminado.

Suspirando suavemente ella se acercó y colocó la caja del bento casi vacía en su mochila, sacó un libro y se sentó a leer en el sofá.

Itachi salió del baño y se acostó. Podía sentir como su fuerza regresaba de a poco. Se preguntaba que tanto de su jutsu aun tenía teniendo en cuenta que le transfirió la mayor parte a su hermano. La primera vez que se despertó en la sala de operaciones había estado enojado por no haber muerto.

Eso fue antes de descubrir que sus ojos habían sido sanados junto con su enfermedad auntoinmune. _Al menos todavía tengo mi Sharingan, _pensó aliviado. Una parte de él estaba casi emocionada ante la perspectiva de poner a prueba sus habilidades ahora que no tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan o el Amaterasu.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la heredera Hyuuga. _Le debo esta segunda oportunidad, _pensó en silencio dándole las gracias.

Hinata sintió sus ojos sobre ella mientras trataba de leer. Pero no tuvo el descaro de volverse hacia él y establecer contacto visual. Después de unos momentos de sentirse continuamente observada se dio la vuelta con cautela y sus ojos chocaron con los de él. Ella abrió la boca y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar cuando sintió lo que parecía ser el paso de una corriente invisible entre ellos.

Itachi miró a sus ojos y se sintió un poco perdido en ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron mirándose el uno al otro o incluso quien apartó la mirada primero antes de desparecer por completo la sensación.

Itachi se recostó sobre su espalda y miró al techo. _¿Qué ha pasado entre nosotros? ¿Porqué siento una conexión muy poderosa con ella? _Se preguntó y al verla en la habitación se dio cuenta que ella también se vio afectada.

_Yo soy un criminal rango S no creo que su padre me acepte como su pretendiente. _Pensó con sarcasmo mientras luchaba por sacársela de la mente.

Itachi vio como Hinata lo miró y sonrió tímidamente _sacarla de mi mente será mas difícil de lo que pensaba. _Se dijo a si mismo en un suspiro.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿quieren mas?

Por Cierto, me disculpan los errores de redacción y ortográficos, se que los tengo e intento corregirlos pero igual algunos se me pasan por alto.


End file.
